Burning in Hell
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Seth Rollins is jealous of his best friend, Roman Reigns, because Dean Ambrose is in love with him. So, he decides to take matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

 _December 24th, 1989_

 _Christmas Eve._

 _11:50 PM._

 _Almost midnight._

 _Ten minutes and it would soon be Christmas._

 _There was a full moon out tonight and it was snowing._

 _The snowflakes falling down on his face._

 _He laid outside, shivering in the freezing cold._

 _From inside the apartment he could hear a Christmas special playing on the television._

 _Could smell the food cooking inside._

 _He would give anything to be with his friends and family, on what should be one of the most memorable nights in a lifetime._

 _Yet here he was, forced to sleep outside on a balcony, away from those whom he loved and cared for._

 _He wondered if they would find him before it was too late. He had to keep holding on. He just knew that they were trying their best to find him._

 _It had been thirty-one days since his kidnapping. Soon to be thirty-two. How he was surviving, he had no idea._

 _He heard the sound of faint footsteps approaching from inside. The door to the balcony was opened. A dark shadow of a person looming above him._

 _Down in the streets below, he could hear people celebrating, enjoying this wonderful holiday with their loved ones._

 _December 25th, 1989._

 _12:00 AM._

 _A cold lonely night._

 _Merry fucking Christmas._


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rung, signaling that the day at school was coming to an end. Roman gathered up his stuff, headed out of the classroom. It had been such a busy day for him. He had so much work to catch up on, even though it was only November. He was also working on an important project for one of his classes. But no matter how busy he was, he always made time to see his boyfriend, Dean Ambrose.

They had been together for quite a long time, since their sophomore year. They were now in their senior year and the two of them were practically inseperable.

Roman had plans for them after they graduated. He was going to take Dean on a trip, to Hawaii. He was going to surprise him with it and something else while they were away.

At home, just sitting inside a desk drawer, was a box that had a silver ring in it, with small saphire diamonds on it. He was planning on proposing to Dean. They might be very young, but Roman knew he wanted to spend his whole life with Dean already.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he wasn't watching where he was going. He ended up bumping into his friend, Seth Rollins.

"Oh, sorry about that, Seth. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"Its fine, Roman. Don't worry about it. Where were you going in such a rush?"

"I was going to go see Dean before going home. He's taking some after school classes for piano lessons."

"Oh? I didn't know he played the piano."

"You would if you spent more time with us. You never talk or hang out with us anymore like you used to."

Ever since telling Seth that he and Dean were together, Roman had noticed that his friend had become very distant from the both of them. He didn't know why. Maybe Seth was jealous because it was Roman that Dean was in love with and not him? Seth and Dean used to be very close and Roman knew of their past relationship with each other. It didn't work out, Dean didn't feel the same way for Seth. He saw him more as a best friend and not as a lover.

"I've been busy." Seth said. "School, working at a new job."

"Yeah, well. You could at least make time to stop by and see us every now and then."

"I know. One of these days I will. I just been more worried about my future, getting my life together."

"I understand. Its just that we miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you guys, too. Well, you better get going. Dean's waiting for you."

"Alright. I'll see you around, Seth. Call me sometime will you?"

"Will do."

 **000000**

Roman headed over to the room where Dean took his piano lessons. There he was, the love of his life. He was facing away from him, reading a book. Roman came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey baby." He said, kissing his cheek.

"Rome." Dean smiled, turning his head to capture Roman's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Mm. I want you come home with me. I don't like it that you have to walk home when its dark outside."

"Rome, you worry too much."

"Its my job to. Come home with me? Please, Dean?"

"Roman, I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. I do know self defense and always carry a knife on me. Besides, I can't miss out on class today. I'm trying to work on something."

"What could be more important than spending time with me?" Roman asked him, teasingly.

"This is important, silly. Its for you." Dean smiled at him.

Roman's heart warmed at that. Dean always treated him so good. Whatever he gave to him, made for him, it always came from his heart and was very special.

"Can I hear it?" He asked.

"Not until Christmas. You'll have to wait until then."

"But thats so far away." Roman pouted.

"Hey, it'll be worth it." Dean quickly pecked his lips. "I just hope that you'll like it."

"If its from you Dean, then I will." He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. His mother texted him to let him know that she was outside waiting for him.

"I have to go now, babe."

"Okay. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright. Call me when you're leaving.

"I will." They kissed one last time. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, Dean. So much. Be safe, okay?"

"I will be."

 **000000**

He had just finished up with class for the day. Had finally finished the song that he had made for Roman. He was outside now, wearing the coat that Roman had gave to him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket so he could call him. But it was dead, he had forgotten to charge it.

"Shit, Roman's gonna kill me."

He started walking, all alone in the dark. It never bothered him though, being outside so late. The night was more peaceful than the day.

As he was walking down the block, towards the street where his and Roman's house was on, he didn't notice that someone was following him. Watching him from afar.

A car pulled near him. The driver, a heavyset man with brown hair and a beard, stepped out of the vehicle. He stood in front of Dean, blocking him from going any further.

Annoyed with the man, cold and wanting to get home to his boyfriend, Dean growled taking his headphones off. "Do you mind getting out of my way?"

"You're a very pretty thing, aren't you?" Oh, he definitely didn't have time for this tonight. If only Roman was here... "Whats someone like you doing out here by yourself?"

"Look, I don't have time for this, alright? Its getting late and I would like to get home. Now."

"You can home with me." The guy said, grabbing ahold of Dean's arm.

Oh fuck no. He wasn't about to let that happen. With his free arm, Dean punched the guy, making him stumble back a bit.

"Maybe now you'll learn not to mess with me."

He was about to walk away from the guy, but then someone else grabbed him from behind.

"What the-" A wet rag was placed over his mouth. He struggled against the guys hold on him, trying not to inhale the scent from the rag, but his vision was soon starting to blur.

"Go to sleep, Dean. I'm going to take good care of you."

That voice! It couldn't be! Before his thoughts could even form the person's name, he succumbed to the darkness, falling into the his arms.

The other guy, whose name was Kevin Owens, grabbed a pair of handcuffs and some duct tape. He handed them over to the other. He placed the cuffs on Dean's wrists, wrapped the tape around his mouth, then tied a cloth over his eyes.

He smiled a sinister smile, admiring the unconscious boy on at his feet. "You're mine, now. Dean Ambrose. Mine."


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 1_

 _November 25th, 1989_

His eyes opened but he couldn't see nothing. The blindfold was still on. Suddenly feeling frightened, he screamed, but it was muffled by the tape on his mouth. He tried to move, but soon discovered that he couldn't for his hands and legs were handcuffed. Lying on a bed. He had no idea where he was.

There was a crackling sound and soon he heard a voice, coming through some speakers in the room.

 _"Hello there, Dean."_ That voice. He recognized it. _"Are you comfortable? I doubt it that you are, but you better get comfortable. You're going to be here_ _for_ _quite a long time. Your wrists and ankles are chained up to the bed. Gagged. Blindfolded. You are disoriented and scared, too. That's perfectly normal under the circumstances. Just relax, Dean. Just relax and listen to this tape. Its relevant to your situation. Now, I'm going to tell you why you have been kidnapped. I have been watching, obsessing over you for quite some time now. I've wanted you for a while. But you broke my heart. You made me into what I am now. Then you go and get with Roman. Let me ask you something, Dean. Does he fuck you like I do? Does he know how much of a slut you are?"_

Dean shivered at his words, fearing what his friend, Seth, might do to him. He never thought it had come this far. Seth seemed perfectly fine.

 _"Now, here you are. Tied up in my bed. Naked. Vulnerable. I can have my way with you in any way I want. And you can't stop me. You can scream all you want, but that won't do you any good. I have taken you some place far away, where no one will ever find you. I can imagine how you must feel right now. Either very scared or pissed off, perhaps both. I'm sure you're just waiting to know what'll happen to you. Well, for one you will be raped. Thoroughly and repeatedly. I've brought you here to train you, use you however I want. Its going to take a lot of adjustment on your part and you're not going to like it. But I don't care. You don't have a choice. You have been taken by force, and you're going to be kept and used by force. You're going to be kept naked and chained up like an animal, to be used and abuse_ _d_ _any time I want to, any way I want to."_

Dean whimpered through the gag, tears staining the blindfold around his eyes.

 _"I bet you've never been fucked before. I don't know why I didn't take the chance before. I bet Roman's too much of goody two shoes to even fuck you. Let me guess, he wants to wait until marriage? Screw that. Now that you're here I'm going to pound, destroy that tight virgin hole of yours. It will be painful. There will be blood. There won't be any prep. There won't be any lube, not even spit. I don't use condoms either. So yes, I will cum inside you. And you will like it. There is a lot of other stuff you'll soon discover that I'm into. I would tell you now, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. Wheres the fun in that? Remember Dean, you brought this on yourself. And you must suffer the consequences."_

The tape ended there. Dean was too busy listening to it, wondering how he was going to get out of here. He even didn't notice there was someone else in the room with him, until he felt a hand on the inside of his thigh.  
"Now, my darling, lovely Dean. Let the fun begin."

 **0000000000000**

Roman looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that nearing 8:00 pm. It would be almost three hours and a half. Since Dean had left school. His class would have ended around 4:30. He should have been back home at least at around 5:30 or a little later. He would have understood if he came back a little after six, cause he thought maybe Dean was getting them Chinese takeout for dinner. But it was almost nearing eight, and there was still no sign of him.

Roman was getting very worried. It had begun to rain outside and there was thunder also. He knew how much Dean hated thunder. He was that his boyfriend might have gotten hurt.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone…I should have stayed with him…"

He picked up his cellphone, dialing 911. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello? Um, yes. Can I get an officer to my address? Yes, its 1531 on Maple street. Thanks."

After hanging up, he noticed that his and Dean's husky pup, Pepper, was sitting at his feet, whimpering. He leaned down to pick her up, petting her light brown fur.

"I know, Peps. I'm worried about him, too." Her blue eyes kept searching the room for any sign of the other teen. She wasn't used to not having him here at this time. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's okay. At least…I hope you…"

He stared outside through the window, hoping that maybe Dean might be outside at this very moment. But still nothing.

' _Dean, where are you?'_


End file.
